Cinta Sejati
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Pada akhirnya mereka selalu kembali walaupun keduanya berpisah. Sonny tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya bahwa ia masih begitu mencintai Will. Bagaimana pun Sonny ingin kembali dengan Will dan memperbaiki semuanya. WilSon.


**Cinta Sejati**

**Will and Sonny **

**WilSon**

**They are Supercouple from Days of Our Lives**

**Di sini ceritanya Will gak punya anak dari si Gabi! Dengan kata lain, Will itu cuma untuk Sonny. Bukan yang lain hehehe.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sonny tidak menyangka setelah dia berpisah dari Will hidupnya agak berantakan seperti ini. Bukan agak tetapi memang sepenuhnya berantakan. Mulai dari salah memberi pesanan, salah memasukkan tambahan pada kopi pelanggan, sampai dirinya yang tak sengaja menumpahkan air panas ke bajunya. Intinya hari-harinya sungguh berantakan setelah Will meninggalkan dirinya.

Sonny tidak menyangka kehadiran Will telah memberikan efek yang luar biasa. Andai saja mereka tidak berpisah maka keadaannya tidak seperti ini. Sungguh mengejutkan banyak orang ketika mereka sudah tidak menjalani hubungan. Terutama ayah Sonny yang melihat betapa Sonny menjadi orang yang kacau dalam segala hal. Sonny adalah orang setia akan kesempurnaan tetapi semua menjadi kacau tak beraturan dan itu semua hanya karena satu orang—Will Horton.

Sonny berusaha berpindah ke lain hati. Dia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Brian. Tetapi Sonny tidak merasakan getaran yang dia rasakan saat bersama dengan Will dan Sonny ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang penuh dengan kepalsuan ini. Cinta Brian tidak tulus, Sonny dapat merasakannya. Sonny tidak mungkin bertahan dengan cinta yang seperti ini. Sonny juga yakin kalau Will masih ingin bersama dengan dirinya. Sonny yakin karena hatinya tidak pernah salah.

"Hi _babe_! Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Brian saat dia tepat dihadapan Sonny.

Sonny bangkit dari kursinya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Sonny. Bahkan berciuman dengan Brian, rasanya sungguh beda. Hanya terasa datar, dia tidak merasakan ledakan kembang api di perutnya. Sungguh membosankan.

"Baik-baik, Bri. Kau?" tanya Sonny basa-basi.

Brian tersenyum. "Sama sepertimu. Hanya ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dibawa pulang."

Brian memanggil pelayan dan memesan kopi untuk dirinya karena Sonny menolak tawaran Brian. Sonny hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi menjadi mantan kekasih.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Brian setelah mendapatkan pesanannya dan menyesapnya sedikit.

"Aku rasa hubungan ini hanya sampai di sini." Sonny mengatakannya dengan tegas. Tidak ingin ditanya lagi. Tetapi sepertinya Brian tidak terima begitu saja. Brian menganggapnya sebagai candaan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau jangan bercanda seperti ini. Ini bukan bulan April, jadi kau jangan membohongiku seperti itu. Itu tidak akan mempan." Brian tertawa kaku sambil mengenggam tangan Sonny.

Sonny segera melepaskannya dan mengenggam tangannya sendiri. Sonny menggeleng. Ini bukan main-main dan tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai bahan candaan.

"Maafkan aku, Bri. Hubungan ini tidak bisa diteruskan lagi. A-aku merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Aku tidak bisa merasakannya saat bersamamu." Sonny meminta maaf pada Brian. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaan pria itu.

Brian tersenyum sinis. "Jadi kau hanya main-main denganku? Semua ini hanya untuk pelampiasan?" kini Brian yang meminta penjelasan.

Sonny terdiam.

"Kau meminta maaf padaku setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau sama saja menganggapku sebagai barang yang kapan saja siap dibuang." Dengan sinis Brian mengatakannya. Mendengar kalimat Sonny yang bermaksud mengakhiri hubungan mereka membuat Brian menjadi emosi.

Sorot mata Brian berubah sedih. Sonny dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Aku minta maaf. Kita memiliki waktu kebersamaan yang mengagumkan. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa denganmu. Kau bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku."

"Jadi akhirnya akan seperti ini. Kau pergi dengan membawa semua cintamu. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, kan?" desis Brian ngilu.

Kini Sonny yang menyentuh tangan Brian, berusaha menenangkannya. Sonny membiarkan seperti ini sampai semua keadaannya menjadi tenang.

"Bri—" terputus perkataan Sonny oleh Brian.

"Aku rasa aku bisa membiarkanmu pergi sekarang. Aku membutuhkan waktu sendiri." Brian berkata setelah sepuluh menit mereka terdiam. "Kau kejar cintamu itu. Aku tidak mungkin menghadang kalian lagi. Jika aku terus memaksamu disisiku maka kita berdua yang akan tersakiti. Benar kan?"

Sonny mengelus tangan Brian, sedetik kemudian Brian melepaskannya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Sonny segera pergi. Hal terakhir yang Sonny perhatikan, Brian memesan _vodka _untuk menemani kesendirian itu. Agak menyesal Sonny melihatnya. Tetapi ini harus dia lakukan. Dia hanya ingin terus bersama Will dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah terjadi pada mereka. Sonny mengunjungi tempat kerja Will. Dari balik jendela, Sonny melihat Will sedang melayani tamu, mengantarkan makananan, mencatat pesanan, dan begitu seterusnya. Sonny ingin menunggu keadaannya menjadi sepi dan mengungkapkan keinginannya yang terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Dia ingin terus bersama Will.

"Sampai juga lagi, Marlena." Will mengecup pipi Marlena—neneknya yang berkunjung untuk menemui dirinya.

"Hati-hati, sayang. Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Will hanya mengangguk.

Marlena segera pergi dari sana dan terkejut ketika melihat Sonny membuka pintu.

"Sonny," Marlena mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Malam, Marlena." Sapa Sonny pada Marlena.

Marlena menepuk pelan pipi Sonny. "Malam juga Sonny. Kau ingin bertemu dengan Will?" Goda Marlena, kemudian segera pergi dari sana ketika Sonny membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan dan mengucapkan. "_Good Luck_!"

Sonny mendekati Will yang sedang membersihkan meja yang baru saja ditinggal oleh pelanggan.

"Will," panggilan Sonny membuat Will menoleh.

"Sonny," agak bingung ketika melihat Sonny di restoran EJ. Terlihat Will menyatukan alisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau seharusnya bersama dengan kekasihmu itu." Sonny mendengar nada cemburu dari ucapan Will. Dia senang mendengarnya. Ini menandakan Sonny masih mempunyai harapan untuk bisa bersama lagi dengan Will.

"Will, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Sonny dihadapan Will.

Will berusaha untuk menghiraukannya. Dia membersihkan meja, dan membiarkan Sonny berbicara. Will hanya malas dengan Sonny. Mungkin dia sudah terlanjur kecewa dengan pria yang sudah menyakinkan tentang orientasi seksnya dulu.

Merasa dihiraukan, Sonny segera menyentuh tangan Will, hal itu menghentikan Will untuk fokus dengan mejanya. Pandangan Will sudah beralih menatap Sonny.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Kiriakis?" tanya Will, berusaha melepaskan tangan Sonny tetapi dia tidak dapat. Sonny mengenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Will tertawa mengejek. "Yang benar saja. Buktinya sampai sekarang kau masih bisa bernapas. Kau yang benar saja. Jangan main-main denganku. Lalu bagaiman dengan pangeranmu itu?"

"Aku sudah tidak bersama dengannya. Aku menyadari bahwa kau yang hanya bisa mengisi hati dan hari-hariku. Bukan orang lain." Ungkap Sonny dengan jujur. Dia berharap Will dapat mempercayainya bahwa dia benar-benar membutuhkan Will.

"Kenapa?"

"Semua mengatakan bahwa hidupku kacau. Ayahku bahkan mengatakan kalau diriku tidak menjadi diriku sendiri. Mereka menganggapku gila dan Brian tidak sepenuhnya mencintaiku." Sonny mengigit bibirnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, Will."

Satu ucapan terakhir Sonny membuat Will memeluknya. "Dasar bodoh, aku membutuhkanmu juga. Semua juga mengatakan bahwa aku menyedihkan. Aku mencintaimu." Kecupan singkat, melepaskan kerinduan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Will. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Will menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir Sonny. Dia tidak ingin mendengar Sonny terus meminta maaf padanya. Sudah lama Will memaafkan Sonny.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu."

Sonny membutuhkan waktu lama mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, saling melepaskan betapa rindu yang mereka tahan. Pada akhirnya mereka menyerah, Sonny tidak bisa hidup tanpa Will dan sebaliknya seperti itu. Hari demi hari semuanya berubah, tetapi keduanya tidak bisa merubah perasaan mereka. Mereka akan selalu kembali bersama walau badai menerpa kehidupan cinta mereka. Hati mereka sudah menjadi satu kesatuan yang tidak mungkin terpisah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Will."

"Begitu juga denganku. Aku mencintaimu, Sonny."

**THE END**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 26/04/2015, 22:20]**

**Sumpah demi apa pun, gue berani main ke sini~ *modal nekat* dan ini pake alur super duber cepet kayak kereta.**

**Gak apa-apa, gue ngeship mereka sih. Agak nyesek sih waktu Will ngeliat Sonny sama Brian ciuman di kafenya Sonny. Mukanya Will saat itu bikin gue patah hati **** tapi setidaknya mereka balikkan lagi. *yeaaahhh* . Cerita ini Cuma salah satu imajinasi gue yang pengen banget ngeliat mereka tuh kyk gini hahahaha~ **

**Sonny itu punya Will dan sebaliknya! *Yeaaaay***


End file.
